1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sharpener for a pencil. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sharpener for a pencil and being powered by a rotary tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for pencil sharpeners have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,613 to Ku teaches a spring-driven pencil sharpener including a top cap having a top opening to receive a pencil and two corresponding slots to receive a fastening device including a couple of hollow frames, a housing which is constructed with a pair of coupling castings, each of which being accompanied by a lateral cover, for disposing a pencil blade set and a spring-driven powering device and the outline of the housing is preferably designed to cooperate with that of the cap to form an egg-like shape for being held comfortably as well as looking nice.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,323 to Cerrato teaches a pencil sharpener including a body member having a bottom surface with a first predetermined configuration, a top surface with a second predetermined configuration, and a recess in the top surface extending from a periphery of the body member across a portion of the body member, a blade mounted to the tap surface of the body member adjacent an upper edge of the recess so as to enable sharpening of a pencil, and adhesive provide at the bottom surface of the body member for selectively fastening the body member to another article.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,514 to New teaches a portable, handheld, sharpening device for sharpening a cosmetic pencil having an outer casing of hard material and an inner casing of soft wax-like cosmetic material. The device includes a plastic housing, a steel blade for removing the outer casing of material from the cosmetic pencil while providing a tip having a radius of no larger than about xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 to the inner core of cosmetic material and a motor coupled to the blade to rotate the blade that is connected to at least one battery. The device is small and lightweight so that it can conveniently be stored in a pocket or a purse.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for pencil sharpeners have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a sharpener for a pencil and being powered by a rotary tool that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a sharpener far a pencil and being powered by a rotary tool that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a sharpener for a pencil and being powered by a rotary tool that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a rotary tool powered pencil sharpener. The sharpener includes a housing, a shaft, and sharpening apparatus. The shaft extends into the housing and is rotated by the rotary tool. In a first embodiment, the sharpening apparatus includes a bracket disposed in the housing and rotating with the shaft, a support extending in the bracket, and a blade extending along the support. In a second embodiment, the sharpening apparatus includes a ring gear attached in, and to, the housing, a tube disposed in the housing, extending from the shaft, and receiving the pencil, a cutter rotating relative to the tube, and a planet gear attached to the cutter and engaging the ring gear. The cutter has blades extending spirally therealong and rotates as the planet gear rotates around the ring gear when the tube, via the shaft, is rotated by the rotary tool, and as a result thereof, sharpens the pencil.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.